Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wearable wrist accessory which provides for an efficient application of a germicidal substance to the hand of the wearer.
Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the number one way infectious disease is spread is through hand contact. This is why the United States Center for Disease Control and governmental bodies all over the world recommend regular hand washing and the use of germicidal solutions. One problem with such a recommendation, however, is the fact that clean water and soap or germicidal solutions are not always immediately available to those who need to clean their hands at the time and place of need. Indeed, the creation of germicidal solutions in the first instance was in large part to address this problem as people are able to transport and or keep germicidal solutions in a convenient location for constant availability with much greater ease than water and soap.
While the proliferation of germicidal solutions helped address the problem, it did not completely solve it. A problem that still exists because the use germicidal solutions as presently implemented typically require a user to carry around a bottle containing such a solution or be in a close proximity to a germicidal solution or a wall mount or other stationary location. Furthermore, it is understood that one issue which arises with carrying and pulling out a bottle of germicidal solution can often lead to contamination of the surface of the bottle as it would typically require a full hand to pull out, open, dispense, and put away. In addition, in some social settings, it is frowned upon to pull out bottled germicidal solutions after meeting an individual or group and shaking hands.
Consequently, there remains an unmet need for germicidal transport and delivery device that can be inconspicuously carried and used to dispense a germicidal solution directly onto a user's palm. It would also be beneficial if such a germicidal transport and delivery device were structured to dispense antiseptic solution and otherwise operated with minimal touching requirements and specifically without requiring a full hand of the user. Such a germicidal transport and delivery device would be desirable to be worn by all types of people who come in contact for pathogens on a consistent basis and do not have constant access to water and soap, such as medical personnel, teachers, and kids. It would also be desirable for such a germicidal transport and delivery device be able to be discreetly worn by a user with long sleeves and to come in various shapes, sizes, colors, decorations and shapes to make it more appealing to wear when not being worn discreetly.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a wearable bracelet base having a removable pod containing an antiseptic solution that can be selectively dispensed directly onto a user's palm. The construction of the removable pod allows for it to be selectively integrated with the bracelet base that is worn on a user's wrist, with a dispensing tip on the removable pod oriented towards the base of the wearer's palm. Antiseptic solution is stored in a reservoir on the antiseptic bracelet such that by depressing the removable pod causes antiseptic solution to be forced through the dispensing tip.